


登坂先生的苦恼

by Samarium_AL



Series: 五十岚先生很生气，LDH已经没有什么秘密了 [3]
Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band), The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band), 劇団EXILE
Genre: Gen, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/Samarium_AL
Summary: 是耳朵尾巴系列！灵感来自登坂广臣的谷子小狼，太可爱了。时间线在铃木捡到川村以后，浪配正式出道之前。儿童节快乐！
Series: 五十岚先生很生气，LDH已经没有什么秘密了 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	登坂先生的苦恼

手机铃声响起的时候，铃木先生刚撵上满屋子乱飞的川村先生。

被叼着后颈皮的小狼一被放下，就窜出老远，变成小男孩的样子，一边揉着脖子一边看也变成人形的铃木先生打电话。

“是Akira san的电话。”铃木先生向弟弟解释，登坂先生拜托他们去一趟。

“哇，好可爱的小家伙。”

登坂先生家的沙发上，有个毯子做的窝，里边有气无力地趴着一只灰蓝色的小狼崽。小可怜毛发干枯，皮毛之下能看出骨头的形状，眼皮也不太能睁开。

登坂先生和铃木先生交集不多，但这件事大概非求助他不可：“听Takahiro san说，你收养了川村。”

只这样说了一句，大家就都懂了。年轻的川村先生变成小狼的样子，深棕色的毛渐变到腹部变成白色，油光水滑，一看就被他口中的“Aniki”养得很好。登坂先生赶紧向铃木先生请教养狼要点。铃木先生抓抓头发，只能想到“多运动、多吃肉”。

有“同类”的陪伴，蓝灰色的小崽子颤颤巍巍地舔掉了一小碗奶。小狼崽进食的时候，铃木先生注意到他口鼻周围是白色的，胸口的毛也是白色的，像一条小围脖。

小崽子有了点力气，冲着把他捡回家的登坂先生伸出小爪子，小声地道谢。

哇，会说人话！

两人一狼围过来，期待地看着小狼崽。然而他并没有变成小男孩。川村先生甚至在铃木先生的眼神示意下变回人形，给这个小朋友做个示范。然而小朋友摇摇头：“不行……”

所以是狼形态的人类吗？客人走后，登坂先生查阅了资料，了解到确实有这么一类生物，动物的外观人类的头脑。那么……登坂先生看着趴在腿上打呼噜的小狼崽，给你取个名字吧。想了半天，他轻轻地叫：“Louve。”小狼崽睁了眼，舔舔登坂先生的手背。

接下来的几个月里，Louve慢慢结实起来。登坂先生只要在家，就把耳朵尾巴都变出来。他在前边走，尾巴一摇一晃地，Louve就跟在后边扑。登坂先生坐在桌边吃饭，Louve就坐在旁边，偶尔从他的盘子里叼走一块肉，被登坂先生轻轻地拍一下他毛发蓬松的脑袋；登坂先生坐在茶几变托腮看电脑，Louve就后腿站在登坂先生腿上，前爪扒着桌面，和登坂先生有一搭没一搭地聊天，尾巴还在登坂先生小腹上扫来扫去；登坂先生准备睡觉了，Louve总趴在他胸口上，舔舔他的嘴唇，两只狼一被同眠。

* * *

登坂先生出去巡演，Louve被寄养在铃木先生家。这里好棒呀！川村先生虽然快成年了，但是有哥哥在就一直是个孩子。Louve和他的“Kazuma哥哥”整日在家里打打闹闹，铃木先生休假的时候还会带他们去捡来川村先生的地方漫山遍野地撒欢。

“Aniki！”Louve也这么叫铃木先生，“Kazuma哥哥不见了。”

小家伙跑丢了？丢开手里的辣味罐头，铃木先生变成大金毛，仔细嗅着川村先生的气味。还好，没跑到树林里，小家伙再不知轻重地窜到树上去他就要打他的屁股了。嗅、嗅，似乎朝着小溪边过去了。不会落水了吧？还好还好，这段溪流比较浅。气息的踪迹停在岸边，铃木先生往下游寻去。哪里都没有小家伙的踪迹，没有气味，没有毛发，更没有他本人。铃木先生驻足远眺，忽然身侧猛地被冲了一下，整只狗跌到溪水里。

狼狈地起身想爬上岸，深棕、灰蓝两只小狼合伙又扑上来。

好啊，你们两个小坏蛋，和哥哥使恶作剧！三只犬科动物在溪水里打闹起来。最后，变成人形的铃木先生左手拎着一只湿漉漉的蓝灰色团子，右手夹着一个不停挣扎的小男孩，长腿一迈，哼哼，不要小看你们的Aniki！

* * *

有一天，田崎先生到访。登坂先生开门的时候，Louve就被他抱在怀里。

“Omi，之前说好的……哇，这不是Louve嘛！”

Louve瞥他一眼，转身往登坂先生怀里扎。

登坂先生挠挠耳朵，像个无奈的狼爸爸，哄着自己怕生的崽崽：“Louve，这是Takahiro san呀，之前他来过咱们家。”

田崎先生微微俯身，变出耳朵，露出酒窝和笑容，冲Louve伸手，想抱抱他。

登坂先生的怀抱太舒服，Louve刚刚快要睡着了。吐着小舌头伸了个懒腰，揉揉眼睛，他看清那对狗耳朵，于是伸出小爪子让他抱。

接过小狼崽的田崎先生颠了颠他，举在眼前，露出坏坏的笑容：“男~孩~子~”


End file.
